One type of ceiling system includes ceiling panels or tiles that are installed in a support grid which may be suspended from or directly installed to a suitable overhead building support structure. Such ceiling systems may be designed to partially or completely conceals the support grid from view.
An improved ceiling system with concealed support grid is desired.